


there's not a thing that i would change

by Argentina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Clover is a complex man, and Qrow wishes he could stop noticing every part of his body. The fact that his eyes are the most mesmerizing shade of green; the way he holds objects so delicately. It's all distracting.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	there's not a thing that i would change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite/gifts).



> Dedicated to JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite because I LOVE YOUR FAIR GAME FICS OKAY, I READ 'KEEP AFLOAT' A FEW WEEKS AGO AND I CAN'T GET OVER CLOVER'S SMOOTHNESS.  
> ~  
> Okay, so that aside, I was so certain that I posted my first fic on this website exactly a year ago, but the true date turned out to be the 4th of January. I guess you can consider this my almost 1 year anniversary! 
> 
> It's been such a year. I started off with Hamilton and migrated all the way over to RWBY, with a bunch of other fandoms in between. I also watched all 3 seasons of Attack on Titan in 6 days, and that series absolutely destroyed me (seriously, I cried during episode 55 and 59), so you already know I'm going to be writing something for that sometime. 
> 
> For now, enjoy this tiny fic featuring Fair Game!
> 
> (Title is a lyric from "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars)

i.

Qrow doesn’t know when he began to notice such little details. Such absolutely insignificant, tiny nuances, but he sits here now, in the middle of a meeting room, and he can’t help but stare at the way Clover uses hand gestures as he speaks.

He motions over to the board as he explains some plan he has for a future event, but Qrow isn’t exactly paying much attention. He’s leaning forward on his elbows, watching as the other man picks up a marker and begins to write a note. His handwriting has always been something special, with all of its loops and swirls, dancing across the whiteboard as graceful as ever. 

Qrow watches as he grabs his coffee cup from the table and takes a sip, practiced hands reaching for it and putting it back without so much as a glance. He tends to hold cups and glasses with a loose, delicate grip, as if the object will break if he doesn’t do so. He grabs things with his fingertips rather than with his palm, unlike Qrow.

Maybe that’s why he tends to smash things into glass shards. Or maybe it’s just his bad luck. Or both. He wouldn’t know.

He stares at Clover holds a file folder up in the air, showing it to everyone around the table. He opens it up and begins to sift through the pages, pausing momentarily every few seconds as he searches for what he’s looking for. His fingers rest on a few sticky notes until he gets to a particular one and yanks the sheet out so quickly that Qrow wonders how he didn’t get a papercut.

He’s only subtly aware that Clover is speaking again, reading off the fine print. He traces the lines of every phrase, every sentence of the paragraphs to keep himself in check as he makes his way through the multitude of words. Words that Qrow should probably be listening to.

But he doesn’t. However important the document could be, it can’t possibly be more pressing than idly watching Clover. 

Qrow doesn’t realize that he’s spacing out until someone snaps their fingers in front of his face in an attempt to grab his attention. He jolts backwards, blinking a few times. 

“Huh?” He asks, sitting up straight in his chair and readjusting his position. 

“Pay attention,” Clover tells him, giving him a wink. “I know my good looks are distracting, but focus.”

Qrow pretends not to notice as the rest of the room diverts its attention to him. He pretends that he doesn’t feel the heat on his cheeks either.

~

ii.

His eyes are green. Of course they are, with his name and his semblance and everything, Qrow really shouldn’t be surprised.

But it doesn’t make them any less mesmerizing. It’s fully enthralling to look at such a beautiful color. Qrow doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything like it. 

Even under the dim lights of the stars, Clover’s eyes are shining brilliantly. They seem to almost emit a light of their own. 

The green is a few shades lighter than emerald, but far too green to be aqua. It’s quite a unique mix, and no amount of blending colors on a canvas could ever imitate the hue. It looks translucent, but yet stronger than any solid color. 

It’s hard to see it unless Qrow is making direct eye contact, but he can still get a decent view as Clover looks up at the night sky. Qrow leans back as he watches from a distance. Clover has his hands in his pockets, standing around in a way that can somehow look so relaxed but poised at the same time. 

Glancing back down at his sketchbook, Qrow frowns as he flips the page to a fresh one, saving the rudimentary portrait for later. He grabs a different colored pencil and begins to fill out a tiny spot at the corner, trying to figure out which one looks the closest to Clover’s eyes. 

So far, he’s decided that mint green is more like it than anything else, but it still isn’t _enough_. 

He sighs and tosses the pencil back into the box before looking up again, squinting at Clover’s face. It’s impossible. He’ll never get it right.

“See something you like?” 

“Wha-” Qrow begins, but cuts himself off abruptly when he notices that Clover’s caught his gaze. Awkward. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Clover walks over and sits on the bench beside Qrow. They’re nearly close enough to touch, and Qrow doesn’t dare move away. “What are you drawing?”

Qrow inwardly swears and slams the sketchbook shut, glad that he wasn’t open to the page with Clover’s sketch. Now _that_ would’ve been bad.

“Nothing.”

Clover gives him a smirk, but lets it go. “Alright. If you say so.”

He turns his attention back to the stars above. Qrow wonders what he finds so fascinating up there. 

~

iii. 

Qrow cannot stop staring at the way Clover’s body moves across the air as he trains. He cannot. 

He wields Kingfisher with ease, hooking it on every bar and crevice above him, hauling over objects and obstacles without as much as looking back. He glides through the air so naturally, and his feet barely touch the ground before he’s pulling himself upward again. 

Qrow can’t concentrate on practicing when Clover is putting on an entire show like that. He’s supposed to be _dueling _, he’s supposed to be sparring with Clover as his partner. Not watching him use his weapon.__

__He bites his lip as he tries to follow after the other man with Harbinger. He’s always been fast, but he’s not good at fighting in the air. Everything needs to be on the floor for him to be able to perform well. He needs to be grounded, not precariously drifting, letting gravity be another one of his opponents._ _

__He nearly trips on a block- damn those obstacles- which sends him stumbling._ _

__“You good there?” Clover asks, looking amused._ _

__Qrow huffs. “Yeah. Just my luck.”_ _

__Clover swings by and they clash into each other. Qrow really falls this time._ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__“You have to be ready to battle in any situation,” Clover tells him, dropping down and outstretching a hand to help him up. “Keep your guard up.”_ _

__Qrow grabs it, but he pulls backward. Hard._ _

__“Woah-” Clover exclaims, falling forward and onto Qrow._ _

__“Practice what you preach,” Qrow says absentmindedly, but he can’t really think straight now that he can feel the full weight of Clover on top of him._ _

__He lets out a breath and throws an arm over his face as his partner pushes himself up and off of him._ _

__“Nice one.”_ _

__~_ _

__iv._ _

__Clover smiles at him, looking bright as he sets down his last card. “I win again.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” Qrow mumbles, tossing the rest of his own cards on top of the pile. “Of course you did, lucky charm.”_ _

__Happiness is a wonderful thing to see on anyone, but on Clover, it’s infectious. Qrow can feel the corners of his mouth starting to pull upward, and he tries to suppress it._ _

__“Don’t do that,” Clover tells him._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You look wonderful when you smile.”_ _

__He noticed, didn’t he? Qrow nods, giving him an expression slightly above neutral. Not quite a smile, which makes him feel out of place. He tries to change the subject._ _

__“Another round?”_ _

__“Sure!” Clover puts the deck together, his hands working quickly. He begins to hand the cards out between the two of them, and there’s something about the way he flicks each one energetically that makes Qrow smile again._ _

__~_ _

__v._ _

__His lips. Out of all of the things he could be doing at the moment, why is eating a lollipop the one that he chooses?_ _

__He’s speaking to Marrow, in the lounge room, and Qrow is sitting on the couch. He’s bored._ _

__They’re all the way on the other side, and with light music playing in the background, Qrow can’t exactly make out what they’re talking about, but it’s not as if he’s really interested in it either. He’s too busy staring at the way the cherry lollipop stains Clover’s lips, leaving a reddish tint._ _

__Red is the complete opposite of green. Qrow could take the color wheel and slice it 180 degrees from red, and he’d get green. Those two colors shouldn’t be able to complement each other so well, and yet it has never looked better on Clover._ _

__Clover has also taken the final lollipop from the tray, it seems. That sucks. Qrow wants one._ _

__He’s just trying to kill time under it’s dinner. The kids are all out for a movie, so he doesn’t have many people to talk to. The book in front of him is also not the most interesting._ _

__He sighs and fiddles with a pen on the table beside him, flipping it. Clover’s nodding along to something that Marrow is saying, lollipop still distractingly placed in his mouth._ _

__Clover notices Qrow looking and smiles over at him. Marrow turns as well, raising his eyebrows._ _

__Qrow gives a small wave, shrugging._ _

__Clover shakes his head, laughing. He addresses Marrow. “We’ll talk more after dinner?”_ _

__“Oh, yeah, sure,” he responds. “I’ll see you then.”_ _

__And with that, he’s out the door, leaving the two of them alone._ _

__Clover plops down on the couch, swinging his arm over the raven-haired man’s back. “Something you would like to say?”_ _

__“What? No.” Qrow replies. What’s he talking about? They’ve already discussed mission plans the entire afternoon._ _

__“Are you sure about that?”_ _

__“What do you want me to say?”_ _

__“C’mon, Qrow, don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you stare at me every chance you get. And I’m not the only one who’s been seeing this.”_ _

__Qrow feels like burying his face in his hands. Was it _that_ obvious?_ _

__Clover pulls the lollipop out of his mouth again and Qrow wants to scream._ _

__But he doesn’t. Instead, he grabs the other man by the lapels and draws him forward. Their foreheads bump together, and for a second, Qrow is afraid that he has it very, very wrong, when Clover pulls the finishing move and closes the distance between their lips._ _

__Everything is sugary sweet. That’s all Qrow can taste as he closes his eyes and deepens the kiss, relishing in the artificial flavoring._ _

__Perhaps he will no longer have to stare from a distance now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020! It's still so weird looking at that year on YouTube videos and on the calendar on my laptop, but I'll get used to it soon. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like; I reply to all of them.


End file.
